reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Swift
Jack Swift is an English duelist, armed with a pair of revolvers dubbed the "Showstoppers" who appears in the game Red Dead Revolver. Red Dead Revolver You first find Jack Swift hanging in a cage in Chapter 6, (Carnival Life) where you have to rescue him and defeat and kill Pig Josh. In chapter 7 (Freak Show) you play as Jack himself to save Katie O'Grady and defeat and kill Slade, LaRouche, Atlas, and Perry. Perry will be drinking a green substance (probably snake oil) and will regenerate his health by a pretty good amount. You will again encounter Jack in the Battle Royale, but will not duel him. And you will fight along side him in Siege. /* Multiplayer */ Jack can be selected in Red Dead Revolver's multiplayer. His unique attack allows him to quickly empty his guns on a single target. Red Dead Redemption Jack is mentioned along with Red Harlow in Red Dead Redemption during a campfire segment. The person telling the story believes that Jack is still alive. This is the only nod to Jack in the original release of the game. However, after Legends and Killers was released, Jack can be available and be played in multiplayer. Quotes :"Never mess with a Sandhurst Boy!" :— Jack upon selecting him on the Multiplayer character roster. :"You disgusting, bloody, plebians!" :"You shall feel my displeasure." :"You're lower than the dirt on my brogue, riff-raff!" :"I say, this is all a bit bloody much, what?" :"I'll give you a lesson in manners you won't forget!" :"I know the Marquess of Queensbury Rules." :"Charge!" :"We are not amused." :"I'll have you roundly beaten from this place." :"You really are a complete ass." :"One English gentlemen is worth ten of your colonial peasantry." :"I used to play rugby, you know." :"Degenerates! Low lives! Pond slime!" :"Tally ho, you bloody peasants!" :"For king and country!" :"Do none of you speak the king's English correctly?" :"I'll have you know I bulled your mother in her back passage." :"Throw down your weaponry, peasant!" :"I'm taking this whole bloody mess of a country back, single handedly." :- Jack's quotes when you play as him in Redemption mulitplayer. Trivia *In a conversation with Red, Jack stated that he was going to retire after the Battle Royale. *He goes on to say that he can barely hold his gun straight due to his old age. *Even though Jack isn't seen after him and Red split up it is possible he survived since his state is never confirmed. *Jack Swift is considered the second main protagonist in Revolver, behind Red himself. *Jack Swift and Marshal Johnson are the only characters in the Red Dead series to carry twin revolvers, excluding Red Harlow. *Jack Swift resembles the Strange Man in ways. He stays calm and collected during stressful, dangerous situations, he meets the protagonist, and mentions being an accountant. *The referral in the quote above includes the name "Sandhurst", this is the name of the Military College in England that trains officers for service in the British Armed Forces, suggesting he has been in the British Army at some point as an officer. He also tells Red, before the finals of the Battle Royale, that he served in the army. *Red's only direct words to Jack Swift are "You ain't my problem." *Jack Swift holds his revolvers reversed in his holsters, making the weapon butts point forward, not backward. *Jack Swift may have been inspired by English Bob from the western movie Unforgiven. *Swift may also have been inspired by the real-life lawman, gambler and gunslinger Bat Masterson. Like Swift, Masterson generally wore three-piece suits and a bowler hat. Both characters are also immigrants to the United States, Masterson was born in Canada, whilst Swift was born somewhere in England. *He is a former rugby player. *He mentions knowing the Marquess of Queensberry Rules, a set of rules pertaining to the sport of boxing, implying that he may have been a boxer at some point in his life. Gallery File:SwiftConcept.jpg|Concept art red-dead-redemption-legends-and-killers-20100805100824930_640w.jpg|Jack in RDR multiplayer next to Mr.Kelley es:Jack Swift Category:Characters Category:Revolver Characters Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Deceased characters Category:Multiplayer characters